1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to data processing systems and, in particular, to a data processing system capable for remotely generating a detailed repair request utilized to repair a client computer system. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method and system in a data processing system for permitting a server to remotely generate a detailed repair request identifying a malfunctioning part included within a client computer system where a user's presence is not required at the client in order to generate the repair request.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal computer systems are well known in the art. They have attained widespread use for providing computer power to many segments of today's modern society. Personal computers may be defined as a desktop, floor standing, or portable microcomputer. Examples of such personal computer systems are IBM's PC series, Aptiva series, and Thinkpad series.
In addition, computer networks are employed to provide efficient computing capabilities throughout a large work area. Existing computer networks generally include a number of remotely located computer systems coupled via a data link to a server computer system or a central processing center.
With personal computers being increasingly connected into networks to allow transfers of data among the computers to occur, more operations such as maintenance and updating of applications and data collections are occurring over the network. It is desirable to schedule maintenance and updates to not interfere with productive work of the users of the computer systems. However, shifting the time for such activity may cause other problems. For example, there is no one available at the client computer system to answer questions and take action at the direction of the network manager during off hours.
In addition, errors may occur during the operation of a client computer system at any time. When these errors occur, a network manager or other operator must first determine that a client computer is not operating properly. Then, a repair technician must physically go to the client computer system and determine the type of error as well as identify which part or parts within the client computer system caused that error. As may typically occur, the technician may not have the necessary replacement parts. Therefore, additional time is lost while the technician obtains the parts and returns to repair the computer system.
In one known system, a client computer system which has experienced an operational error will report to its associated server computer system that such an error has occurred. However, the notification to the server computer system includes only the resulting error code. Utilizing the client computer system's network address, the server computer system can determine which client system generated the error. A repair technician must then determine the physical location of the client computer system and physically go to that client. Knowing the error code, the repair technician may guess the most likely type of parts which could have caused the particular error code. Once physically at the client, the repair technician must locate the part which caused the error. If the technician did not bring the correct replacement parts, another trip back to the client at a later time will be required before the client is repaired.
Therefore a need exists for a method and system in a data processing system for remotely generating a detailed repair request utilized to repair a client computer system without requiring a user's presence at the client.